


Kyori

by Altepuroe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU!Collage, KurooTsukki!Week, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altepuroe/pseuds/Altepuroe
Summary: Tsukishima Kei menyukai laut, sedangkan Kuroo Tetsurou menyukai pegunungan.Demi mencapai kelulusan untuk tugas akhir, keduanya harus menjalani tugas di berbeda tempat. Satu di Shizuoka dan satu di Tokushima. Namun rindu terus membelenggu dada. Bak gelas yang diisi air penuh, rasa terus berceceran mengenai wilayah di sekitarnya. Berkomunikasi saja susahnya bukan main, dikarenakan sinyal dikedua tempat yang memang tidak mendukung. Mereka berdua butuh bertemu, bercengkrama dan melepas rindu satu sama lain. Akankah keduanya dapat saling bertemu disela-sela kesibukan masing-masing? [ Dedicated for Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017 ]





	Kyori

**Author's Note:**

> —Altepuroe  
> Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate  
> AU!Collage, Romance, A little bit fluff, KuroTsuki  
> Dedicated for Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017 Day 2 and choose “beach” for prompt

Kuroo Tetsurou menghembuskan napas lelah. Sedari tadi—sekitar satu jam setengah—ia harus menunggu di parkiran kampus yang sudah lumayan ramai akan mahasiswa juga mahasiswi. Ini masih pagi, tapi hawa begitu dingin juga. Padahal belum masuk ke musim gugur, apakah ini pertanda bahwa sudah seharusnya siap sedia pakaian berfabrik tebal?

Berlalu lalang ke sana kemari hingga membuat kedua lensa kelamnya menatap jengah sekitar.

Ia ingin segera mengakhiri ini semua.

“Tetsurou, sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?” Suara baritone bercampur bass mengetuk gendang telinga. Otomatis kepala menoleh dan lensa kelam menangkap sosok figure paruh baya yang masih sehat di sana.

Oh, itu adalah pamannya. Sudah siap untuk mengemudikan mobil, keluar dari arena parker dan melesat maju membelah jalanan.

Tetsurou mengulas senyum ramahnya. “Sebentar lagi, Paman. Kupastikan sebentar lagi ia datang,” jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

“Kita sudah menunggu sekitar satu jam setengah dan dia belum datang juga. Rasanya kita harus bergegas pergi sekarang, sebab nantinya bisa terkena macet di jalan.” Rupanya sang paman juga merasakan kejengahan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Memang benar, terlambat sedikit saja ia akan terjebak macet yang lumayan membuat siapapun terkena vertigo mendadak.

Tapi rasanya Tetsurou enggan untuk berpijak dari tempatnya. Ia masih ingin menunggu orang yang sedang ia tunggu sekarang. Sang terkasih di mana senyumnya bak baskara yang sedang terik-teriknya layaknya musim panas.

Mengingat itu saja sudah membuatnya senyum sendiri.

Ya, ia ingin menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit lagi saja.

“Aku ingin menunggunya. Sepuluh menit, bisa?”

“Tetsurou, sudah satu jam setengah kita menunggu,” jawab sang paman seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Bola mata berputar lelah. Kemeja merah maroon bermotif kotak-kotak itu ia benarkan lengannya. “Sepuluh menit dan aku berjanji akan berangkat apabila ia tidak datang,” ucapnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Lensa kelam masih setia memandang lurus ke depan, di mana jalan besar pertanda keluar terpampang jelas di sana. Berkali-kali manusia yang lewat ia perhatikan satu persatu. Tak sekalipun barang sedetik ia alihkan pandangan. Ya, siapa tahu sang terkasih lewat dan ia bisa bersorak sorai penuh kemenangan.

Namun, alhasil yang ia terima nihil sama sekali.

Oh, apakah perjuangannya menunggu ini sia-sia saja?

Benaknya hanya bisa berpikir positif, mungkin bangun terlambat? Atau ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan makanya terlambat?

Telapak besar itu merogoh saku celana jeans hitam yang dikenakannya, mencoba untuk mengambil ponsel pintar yang ia sembunyikan di sana. Ponsel terambil, tombol unlock ia tekan. Lensa kelamnya dapat menangkap tidak ada panggilan atau pesan dari orang yang tunggu sekarang—yang ada malah hanya pesan dari teman-teman satu jurusannya yang sudah mulai berangkat dan juga ada yang sudah tiba di lokasi masing-masing.

Ekpresinya datar, namun dalam hati ada rasa kecewa yang membelenggu. Ya, sudahlah tidak apa. Nanti saja ia beri tahu kalau dirinya akan berangkat sekarang.

Tubuh berbalik, ia tak berbicara sedikitpun hanya memberi isyarat kalau sekarang akan berangkat. Sang paman mengangguk sebagai jawaban, segeralah pria paruh baya itu masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi, sedangkan dirinya lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi belakang. Alasannya memang biar bisa sekalian tidur.

Oke, alasannya cukup masuk akal juga.

Kunci dimasukkan dan diputar, membuat mesin mobil menyala membakar bahan bakar yang menjadi sumber tenaga. Rem tangan diturunkan, gas diinjak membuat kendaraan beroda empat itu memutarkan keempat rodanya. Melaju keluar dari parkiran kampur dan hendak melaju keluar dari gerbang kampus.

Tetsurou sengaja untuk membuka kaca jendela, sebab dirinya kurang begitu suka dengan AC mobil. Bukan kampungan, tapi rasanya suka membuatnya mual secara tiba-tiba.

Oh, mabuk kendaraan rupanya.

Ketika sedang menikmati pemandangan, lensa kelamnya menangkap sosok yang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi. Berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu menoleh ke arah jalan hingga mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang.

“Paman, hentikan mobilnya sekarang. Itu dia sudah datang,” sanggah Tetsurou sembari menepuk pelan pundak pamannya.

Awalnya memang kaget ditepuk seperti itu, tapi akhirnya ia menurut juga. Stir di banting hingga mobil pun menepi. Rem tangan kembali ditarik, lensa kelam nan sendu itu menatap dari balik kaca spion.

“Oh, sudah datang rupanya. Untung kau melihatnya, Tetsuou,” ucap sang paman.

Tetsurou hanya bergumam sejenak. Ia lepaskan safety belt, lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Tungkai kakinya berlari kecil mendekati sang terkasih di sana. Langkahnya terhenti ketika jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari sang terkasih. Lensa kelamnya dapat menangkap raut wajah lelah bercampur lega di depan.

Senyum kembali tertaut di bibir. “Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa terlambat juga, Kei,” ucapnya sembari mengusap peluh yang membanjiri paras rupawan kesukaannya itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata yang akrab bernama Tsukishima Kei, menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Tentu saja ia bisa terlambat, ia juga manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah.

“Tetsurou-san bisa melihatnya sekarang tanpa harus aku menjawab, bukan?”

Maka Tetsurou melontarkan tawaan ringannya kala mendengar itu. Di samping itu, Kei menangkap dengan jelas dengan madunya kalau ternyata mobil milik paman sang kekasih sudah ada di sana. Oh, rupanya ia terlambat sekali kalau begitu.

“Tetsurou-san sudah akan pergi?”

Satu anggukkan ia berikan.

“Sudah bawa baju hangat?”

Anggukkan kedua ia berikan.

“Sudah bawa obat bila terjadi apa-apa di sana?”

Anggukkan ketiga ia berikan.

“Sudah sarapan?”

Anggukkan keempat ia berikan.

Dan hal tersebut membuat Kei jengkel bukan main. “Hei, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?”

“Untuk apa aku menjawab apabila sekarang yang kuinginkan adalah mendengar cerewetmu?”

Fakta ia putar balikkan, memang tabiat jelek yang selalu ia pelihara. Wajah Kei sempat merona mendengar ucapan tersebut, disusul dengan cengiran jahil dari seorang Tetsurou.

“Baiklah, Tetsurou-san akan pergi, kan? Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan.”

Tetsurou mengernyitkan kening. “Hei, tidak ada sebuah ciuman sampai jumpa, kah?”

“Aku tidak meminta bahkan menyetujui hal tersebut.”

“Oh ayolah, Kei. Kapan lagi aku bisa merasakan cumbuanmu itu?”

“Tetsurou-san, kata-katamu kelewat vulgar.”

“Ayolah, Kei—“

Kedua lensa kelamnya membulat ketika sesuatu yang hangat melingkar dengan nyaman di leher jenjangnya. Nampak hangat dan membuatnya sempat terhanyut untuk sementara waktu. Terkadang Kei suka melakukan suatu perlakuan yang membuat dirinya selalu diliputi oleh kejutan-kejutan kecil.

Seperti ini contohnya.

Sebuah syal rajut melilit hangat di leher. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan Kei mengeluarkan syal itu dari balik tas ranselnya. Wajahnya datar menatap sosok berparas tegas di depan, memang kebiasaan seorang Tsukishima Kei.

Namun setelah ditelaah sepersekian detik, sebuah senyum melengkung di paras rupawan milik Kei. Nampak manis sekali di kedua lensa kelam Tetsurou. Ia menatap dengan tatapan memuja lebih di sana.

“Hati-hati di sana. Jaga kesehatan ya, Tetsurou-san?” ucapnya dengan pelan.

Mendengar itu, Tetsurou tak dapat membendung rasa senang yang menggelora di hati. Keningnya menempel pada kening sang kekasih. Ia hiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap bingung ke arah mereka. Kei juga sempat menolak dan memberikan perlakuan, namun sorot mata di depannya menyiratkan permohonan agar mereka seperti ini dulu dalam sejenak. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Kei menurut.

Deru napas Tetsurou dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas, begitu hangat dan ia merasa tenang kala itu. Satu senyuman terlukis di gurat tegas Tetsurou.

“Aku akan kembali menemuimu. Tunggu aku, ya?”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsukishima Kei menyukai laut, sedangkan Kuroo Tetsurou menyukai pegunungan.

Kesukaan yang sangat bertolak belakang, benar? Meski temanya masih sama-sama alam.

Untuk menempuh kelulusan tugas akhir, maka setiap mahasiswa harus melakukan yang namanya praktek kerja lapang. Agar setelah nanti lulus, sudah ada bayangan bagaimana rasanya terjun ke dunia kerja. Setiap jurusan pastila berbeda-beda penempatan lokasi kerjanya, tergantung bidang yang akan mereka fokuskan juga.

Kei sendiri di tempatkan di daerah Shizuoka, di mana di sana terkenal dengan pantai yang bernama Pantai Miho. Di sana ada sebuah desa di mana mayoritas memang masih hidup secara tradisional, otomatis mereka kekurangan yang namanya dokter hewan. Sebab mayoritas masih juga ada yang berternak. Tsukishima Kei memang tengah bergelut di jurusan kedokteran hewan. Berhubung memang dirinya menyukai binatang.

Berbeda dengan Kuroo Tetsurou yang mendapat tempat di daerah Kamikatchu─Cho, Tokushima. Di sana terdapat sebuah desa di mana mayoritas masyarakat bermata pencaharian sebagai seorang petani. Daerah ini terkenal dengan banyaknya terasering di daerah lereng perbukitan. Di sana ia belajar berbagai macam mengenai pangan. Bagaimana caranya agar perkebunan tumbuh subur, cara merawat, cara menggunakan teknologi dalam bidang pertanian, dan masih banyak lagi. Apabila Kei bergelut di bidang kedokteran, maka ia bergelut di bidang rekayasa pertanian. 

Harusnya ia masuk ke jurusan rekayasa kehutanan, tapi apa daya ternyata hasil test berkata kalau ia diterima di rekayasa pertanian. Tapi toh, ia menjalani dengan sesuka hati meski terkadang keluh kesah selalu ia lontarkan.

Keduanya berada di tempat yang berbeda, otomatis sinyal dalam berkomunikasi pun sangatlah susah. Tapi tidak hanya itu saja, keduanya juga sama-sama sibuk hingga terkadang susah untuk berkomunikasi.

Terkadang kalau ada sisa waktu, Tetsurou harus keluar dari rumah tempat ia menginap selama sebulan. Melangkahkan tungkai menuju tempat yang agak tinggi, otomatis ia harus ke tempat di mana tempat tersebut dijuluki sebagai _city view_. Ya, sebab dari situlah nampak jelas pemandangan dari desa tempat ia tinggal untuk sementara waktu.

Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh juga dari rumahnya. Namun, ia harus berpakaian cukup tebal untuk ke sana. Sebab udara di daerah perbukitan sangatlah dingin.

Di samping itu juga, Kei harus pergi ke kedai soba hanya untuk menghubungi kekasihnya di seberang sana. Sebab rumah di mana ia singgah sementara waktu itu terletak di dekat pantai. Otomatis sinyal dalam berkomunikasi pun sangatlah susah.

Mereka berdua bersyukur apabila sinyal mendukung, tapi kalau tidak susahnya bukan main. Pernah saking kesalnya, Tetsurou berteriak kesal dan berakhir dimarahi oleh seorang nenek yang kebetulan lewat. Katanya mengganggu aktivitas beristirahat.

Memang benar.

Saking kesalnya, ia ingin balas dendam dengan sinyal yang selalu membuatnya melontarkan sumpah serapah. Ya, contohnya seperti ini.

Kebetulan Tetsurou diberikan waktu seminggu untuk istirahat, otomatis ia bisa pergi ke tempat kekasihnya itu di Shizuoka. Memang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Tokushima, tapi toh ia menikmati setiap pemandangan di perjalanan.

Tetsurou sengaja untuk tidak menghubungi kekasihnya selama dua hari. Biarlah, paling nanti ia diomeli sampai sana. Tapi justru itu yang ia ingini sekarang—kalau boleh jujur, ia rindu akan cerewetnya Kei apabila menyangkut dirinya. Mulai dari bangun tidur sampai mandi juga makan. Ia rindu semuanya.

Ah, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

Setelah dua jam perjalanan, akhirnya ia sampai di tempat di mana sang kekasih tinggal. Yup, ia sempat menyimpan alamat rumah yang dikirimkan oleh kekasih kacamatanya itu. Bisa dibilang cukup luas, kalau tidak salah mengingat sih pemilik rumah ini adalah seorang kepala desa. Tentunya ia tahu dari kekasihnya, Tsukishima Kei.

Helaan napas terdengar darinya, kepalan tangan terangkat untuk mengetuk sopan pintu rumah sebanyak tiga kali. Sekarang, ia harus menunggu sampai seseorang membuka pintu.

“Sebentar!” ucap seseorang pemilik suara baritone nan ramah. Nampak seseorang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa dari dalam untuk membuka pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, nampak lensa kelam menangkap sosok pria paruh baya dengan tongkat sebagai pendamping dirinya untuk berjalan. Pria itu menatap ramah dirinya, mengulas senyum ceria yang terpoles di gurat wajahnya yang keriput.

“Dengan siapa?” tanya sang pria dengan ramah.

Tetsurou tersadar dari terhenyaknya. “Ah, saya teman Tsukishima Kei. Saya dengar dia bertempat tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu. Apakah saya benar?” ucapnya dengan sopan.

Pria itu sempat terhenyak, namun detik berikutnya tertawa serenyah mungkin. Sebelah tangan ditaruh tepat di atas perut buncitnya. “Oh, kau ini pasti pacarnya, ya? Ah, sudahlah. Jangan berpura-pura begitu.”

Belum sempat Tetsurou menjawab, dirinya sudah dipersilahkan untuk masa. Maka mau tidak mau ia menurut saja. Melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya dengan rapih di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

“Tsukki-chan ada di halaman belakang. Sepertinya ia pergi ke pantai lagi. Tsukki-chan memang menyukai pantai, ya?”

Tetsurou tersenyum mendengarnya. “Iya, Kei memang menyukai pantai. Saya permisi dulu kalau begitu.”

Setelah pamit undur diri, segeralah tungkainya melangkah menuju tempat di mana sang kekasih berada. Halaman belakang rumah itu memang dibiarkan menyatu dengan pantai. Dalam arti lain tak ada pembatas pagar atau lain sebagainya. Memang benar menyatu dengan pantai.

Angin di pantai begitu kencang, membuat angin menerpa rambutnya yang memang mirip dengan pantat ayam itu.Telapak kaki dapat merasakan hangatnya pasir pantai kala berpijak. Ya, ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki apapun. Lebih enak seperti ini kalau sedang berada di pantai. Lebih bebas, pikirnya begitu.

Namun, tak menghalangi di mana lensa kelam menangkap sosok sang terkasih tengah berdiri sambil menatap pemandangan laut di sana dengan tenangnya.

Ingin menjahili kekasihnya, tapi apa ya yang sekiranya tidak mainstream? Maksudnya, kalau hanya mengendap-endap lalu berkata atau menutup mata memang sudah biasa. Ia ingin suatu hal yang baru. Maka, terbesit dengan jelasnya niat jahil dari seorang Kuroo Tetsurou.

Ia berlari mendekat, ketika jarak sudah mendekat langsunglah ia memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari belakang. Sempat mengangkat dan memutar tubuh ramping yang ada di dekapannya. Otomatis Kei berteriak kaget kala tubuhnya dipeluk lalu diangkat serta diputar seperti itu.

Untung saja ia tidak punya penyakit jantung kronis.

Setelahnya, ia menolehkan kepala hendak mengumpat dan menjotos siapapun yang berani berlaku lancing seperti ini. Akan tetapi—

“Baa! Kaget, ya?” ucap Tetsurou dengan entengnya.

Otomatis kedua lensa madu Kei membulat seketika itu juga. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak kala melihat jelas raut tegas yang selalu ia rindukan dan berharap bertemu di mimpi. Beberapa kali Kei mengerjapkan mata sampai menepuk pelan pipinya, tetapi ini bukanlah delusi negeri dongeng.

Ini nyata.

Kekasihnya ada di sini, tengah memeluknya.

Otomatis rona tipis membias di pipi porselennya. “T-Tetsurou-san? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?” tanyanya yang masih dengan ekspresi kaget.

Tetsurou terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. “Tentu saja untuk menemui kekasihku. Memangnya tidak boleh?”

“Bukannya tidak boleh, tetapi Tetsurou-san kan sedang—“

“Aku sedang libur.”

Kei terhenyak sejenak.

“Begitu?” tanyanya sembari menautkan sebelah alis. “Jadi, itu alasan kenapa Tetsurou-san tidak menghubungiku selama dua hari?”

Tetsurou nyengir saat itu juga. “Bukan, aku hanya sengaja saja tidak menghubungimu.”

“Untuk?”

“Untuk melepas rindu yang membelenggu selama ini. Memangnya kau tak mau?”

Skakmat.

Tsukishima Kei tidak bisa berkutik apapun soal ini. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroo Tetsurou memang benar dan tidak ada yang salah. Maka, helaan napas terdengar darinya.

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau melepaskan pelukanmu itu? Tidak enak rasanya berbicara seperti ini. Leherku pegal.”

Bagai sebuah sihir, Tetsurou lantas melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya sembari mengulas senyum—membuat kedua matanya menyipit kala itu. Lensa madu Kei menangkap senyuman itu, membuatnya kembali merona merah. Alhasil ia memalingkan wajah, berharap agar lawan bicaranya tak menangkap ekspresi memalukan ini.

“Hei, Kei. Kekasihmu ada di sini, apakah kau tidak mau memeluk dan menciumku?” tanyanya sembari merentangkan kedua tangan. Lagaknya seperti om-om hidung belang.

Tatapan ngeri diberikan oleh Kei kala itu. “Tidak. Tetsurou-san bau, belum mandi habis bertani.”

“Apa? Enak saja. Aku ini selalu mandi tahu.”

“Bohong. Baumu tercium sampai sini.”

Tetsurou menghela napas lelah. “Kei, aku ingin dikecup bukan diendus.”

“Tapi sama saja. Mana nikmat mengecup orang jikalau bau keringat menusuk hidung?”

Tetsurou mengerang kesal mendengarnya. Ayolah, ia sudah datang jauh-jauh tapi malah disuguhi seperti itu? Ingin rasanya ia menenggelamkan diri di laut. Tapi sayang, dirinya masih cinta dengan nyawa juga masa depannya dengan sang kekasih. Maka ia lebih memilih mengerut dan ngambek seperti anak kecil yang tak dibelikan mainan. Kekanakkan sekali memang.

Melihat itu, Kei lagi-lagi harus menghela napas lelah seraya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Oh ayolah, mereka berdua sudah sama-sama dewasa tapi kelakuan seorang Kuroo Tetsurou masih saja seperti kanak-kanak.

Tungkai kaki Kei melangkah mendekat, setelahnya ia menangkup kedua pipi itu. Ditatapnya datar lensa kelam di depannya. Lalu, dengan sekejap bibir ranumnya menempel dengan ranum tipis di depannya. Tidak lama dan juga tidak sebentar. Tapi hal tersebut cukup membuat seorang Kuroo Tetsurou terkejut bukan main. Setelahnya pagutan bibir itu ia lepas.

“Apa?” desisnya pelan sembari mendelik sebal menatap kekasih kelamnya.

Tetsurou memasang wajah seolah-olah ia teraniaya di sini. “Aduh, Kei galak sekali ternyata.”

Ucapan tersebut dibalas oleh cubitan pelan dibagian perut Tetsurou, membuat si pemuda kelam itu mengaduh pelan.

Setelahnya, Tetsurou menggulung celananya hingga sebatas betis. Tungkainya melangkah pelan menuju pesisir pantai. Tubuhnya berbalik, dengan lengan yang terjulur. Senyum nampak mengembang di paras tegasnya.

“Kita bermain? Setidaknya Kei bisa menghabiskan waktu denganku selama seminggu penuh.”

Lensa madu itu kembali membulat.

“Benarkah, Tetsurou-san?”

Anggukkan ia dapati sebagai jawaban.

Senyum melengkung di bibir ranum seorang Tsukishima Kei. Ia pun berjalan mendekat dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. Senang bukan main nampak menggelora di hati. Perasaannya serupa dengan baskara yang tengah terik-teriknya sekarang.

Melepas rindu diantara kedua insan. Meluangkan waktu bersama dari pagi hingga malam.

Hal tersebut merupakan keinginan dari seorang Tsukishima Kei.

Sederhana namun terkesan menghangatkan hati.

“Mari kita buat kenangan bersama selama Tetsurou-san menginap di sini.”

“Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan, Tsukishima Kei.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, halo!
> 
> Jadi, ini adalah fanfiksi kedua KurooTsukki saya untuk meramaikan Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Ngehe~ mungkin untuk MC Oirme akan ditunda dulu sejenak sampai event Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017 selesai.
> 
> Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk kelanjutan fanfiksi saya selanjutnya~!
> 
> Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur dengan tulisan saya yang masih amburegul far away far away~
> 
> Regards,  
> Altepuroe


End file.
